A Very Merry Brucas Christmas
by brucasnaleylove
Summary: I can't write good summaries, please read. What will happen when Brooke and Lucas have to spend the holidays together for the first time in 4 years after their break up? A Holiday gift to my readers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. I know I should really be updating Meant to Be before I Write a new story but I got inspired and its Christmastime so I figured you wouldn't mind a Brucas Christmas Special. With minor Naley of course! Please read and review!! Reviews=love!**

**Everything that happened in the show from season 1-4 happened in this story except Brooke and Lucas didn't break up after Naley's second wedding. They broke up in college.**

"Merry Christmas" Brooke yelled as she entered Naley's house carrying bundles of presents for James Lucas Scott, Naley's 5 year old son, and of course some for Naley. She was spending Christmas Eve with Haley, Nate and Jamie, and she was thrilled but couldn't help but wish she had a family of her own to spend the holiday with. These thoughts only led her mind back to one person who ever really made her feel like she had a family…Lucas Scott. But these thoughts got pushed to the side when she heard the familiar voices of tutorgirl and her adorable godson. "Aunt Brooke! Aunt Brooke! You're here!" "You bet I am buddy! I wouldn't miss Christmas with you for the world" "You're silly Aunt Brooke." Jamie said as he ran off to tell his dad that Brooke had arrived. "hey Tigger" "Merry Christmas Tutorgirl! Something smells amazing." "Thanks, that would be Christmas dinner. Lasagna, Fliet Mignon Roast, garlic mashed potatoes with asiago cheese and a surprise for desert." "Sounds sensational as always, Hales." "I learned from the best." Brooke knew she was talking about Karen, her ex-boyfriend's mother who played the role of second mother in both her and Haley's lives. "I wish Karen could've come back from traveling the world with Andy and Lilly in time for Christmas." Brooke said as she and Haley walked to the kitchen. "You never know what Christmas could bring" Nate said. "hey Nate, Merry Christmas." "Same to you. You two ladies look beautiful as always." He said to his wife and their best friend. "thanks" they said in unison. "hey Hales your husband aint to bad himself" Brooke said, causing Haley and Nate to laugh, and then she went off to go find Jamie in his playroom. She figured she would hang out with her godson until she was needed in the kitchen. The doorbell rang and Haley went to get it and when she saw who it was she almost cried.

Back in the playroom, Brooke was wondering what Lucas was doing today and id he would come over here later. Since they broke up in their freshman year of college, they have only seen each other a handful of times, but every time he pulls her back into love with him, not that she was ever out of love with him…she never will be. "Hey Jamie, are you excited about Christmas?" "Yes, totally. I cant wait to see what mom and dad, and you, and Uncle Luke bought me." _There's the name again…I cant get him out of my head for a second._ Brooke thought, but was soon interrupted by: "I heard someone made a Christmas wish that I could grant?" "OH MY GOD KAREN!!" Brooke said as she ran up to the woman to give her a hug. _God, I missed her._ "Brooke sweetie, its so good to see you" "You two Karen, where is that charming husband of yours, and your adorable daughter?" Their conversation was interrupted by Jamie running through them to get to Karen, yelling "Merry Christmas, Aunt Karen!" Karen said, "Hey Jamie, you have gotten so big and Brooke they are in the living room with Nate and…" Brooke didn't wait for Karen to finish before she ran off to find them. "Andy!!...Lilly!!..." she called out as she went into the living room. "Hi sweetie" she greeted the little girl that came running into her arms. Brooke and Lilly had a sister-like bond since she was born, and Brooke loved it. She saw Andy next and gave him a hug and wished him a merry Christmas. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Nathan talking to someone. She saw the person's sandy blonde hair, and thought maybe it was _him_. He turned around and when her eyes met those deep pools of blue she knew she had been right, it was Lucas.

**So? What did you think? Review and tell me if I should continue. I have part 2 already written.**

**3 Danielle**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THANK YOU times 1 million to all my reviewers!! I tried to get you an update as quickly as I could. I hope you like it! Reviews=love**

_That's it_ Brooke thought. _Our eyes met, he knows I'm here, there's no way to avoid him now. Why does Lucas Scott still have the ability to give me butterflies, by simply just looking at me?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by his familiar husky voice "Uh…hey Brooke, Merry Christmas." _Why does he have to be so calm and cool about this!?!_

"I'm uh…gonna…uh..help hales in the kitchen." She said as she made a hasty exit to the kitchen. She just had to get out of there before she fell into his trap again.

The sound of footsteps in the kitchen took Haley's attention from singing Christmas Carols to her best friend that was standing there looking like she had seen a ghost. "What's wrong Brooke?" Haley asked her clearly confused friend.

"Uh, nothing. Do you need help with anything?"

"Actually, yeah we're just about ready to eat, so can you put these serving dishes on the table while I tell Jamie to call everyone in for dinner?"

"Sure" Brooke said as she looked out the window at the newly falling snow. In the background she could hear her godson saying "Come on everyone! The sooner we eat, the sooner we can open presents!" Which was followed by Lilly's excited chants of "yeah! Come on everyone!" and the adults laughter.

Everyone began to pile into the dining room as Brooke took her seat. She was sitting next to Haley on one side and her other side was empty so far. _Of course,_ she thought to herself as she realized that the only person left to fill the empty seat next to her was the boy in question. He came to sit down and his hand gently brushed her arm as he sat and it made her feel tingly all over. Only Lucas Scott could make her feel this way.

Haley asked Luke to say a few words before everyone ate. "Okay, in the spirit of Christmas I would like to say that it is really great to be able to spend Christmas with not only Nathan, Hales, J. Luke, and Brooke, but also to have my mom, Lilly and Andy here with us too. I'm so glad I can share the holidays with everyone I love and thanks to Hales, we can eat amazing food too. So here's to an awesome Christmas with the best people I know." Everyone was happy to see Luke finish his toast, so that they could eat the feast that was set on the table in front of them. They all happily ate and told jokes, and stories, and everyone was smiling. To an outsider, this group was a picture perfect family that they all envy, but Brooke couldn't help but feel the otherwise unnoticed tension between her and the blue eyed brooder next to her.

After dinner, everyone helped to clean up all the dishes and put all the leftovers. They decided it would be best to let the kids open some presents before desert. While they were cleaning up, Brooke felt like she needed to get out of the house for a minute and politely excused herself. She found herself going to her favorite spot : the front porch. It was beautiful. It was a wrap-around porch with wicker furniture and it was all decorated for Christmas. Haley had an amazing talent when it came to decorating her house. The snow was falling and there was a blanket of white covering the ground. Brooke just loved it when it snowed on Christmas, but she was starting to get a chill. She wrapped her arms around her chest and sighed. She wished that it didn't have to be like this with Luke. He was pulling her back in and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

A few minutes later, the sound of the front door opening brought her out of her thoughts. She turned around and was face to face with her Lucas. "Hey Brooke, Can we talk?"

**So, cliffhanger. I know you probably all hate me but I promise I will update soon. The next part is being written as you read this. Let me know what you think, and I'll post part three! Reviews=Love!**

**3 Danielle**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a lot going on we had a couple of misfortunate events going on. Two family friends passed away and I had to take care of a few things. Anyway, here's your update. Thanks to all my readers, for your patience.**

**As always your reviews for this story were amazing. They really help me write better and I love getting them, they motivate me!! Thanks x million!!**

**3 Danielle**

She turned around and was face to face with her Lucas. "Hey Brooke, Can we talk?"

Brooke's thoughts were going crazy inside her head. _ Four years…Four years since everything went down, and now here it is. Why now? Does he want to tell me he has a girlfriend and that we are done forever? What could've made him want to talk now?_ She ignored all her thoughts and let her heart take over.

"Uh, yeah sure, you want to sit?" she said, pointing to the wicker chairs set up on the porch.

They walked over to the chairs and sat in an awkward silence for what seemed like hours. Finally, Luke broke the silence. "So listen, I know it's been a while but I really just wanted to say I'm sorry we let things end the way they did. I really miss you Brooke, being your friend, talking to you…"

_Letting things end the way they did where is he going with this? He cheated on me! But wait did he say he misses me….go on, go on!_

"I feel like college broke apart a great thing Brooke, and I shouldn't have let it, but I can't change it now. I feel awful about how I hurt you. Seeing you inside, and they way you are around me family, it made me realize how much I lost. I wish it didn't have to be like this. My actions killed something really good. I wish we could just be friends at least."

"Luke, its not that easy, you hurt me so bad, I don't know how many more times my heart can break." When she said this she couldn't control her tears any longer. Lucas looked at her with tears running down her cheeks and had to look back down at his shoes, he can't stand to see her cry. All he wants to do is comfort her but he knows that that can't happen now. She furiously wiped her tears away and continued talking, saying something Luke never expected to hear.

"I spent the first two years away from you wondering what I did wrong and what she had that I didn't. I couldn't figure it out, why her? Was I not good enough? But then I realized that I would never get it and that you weren't worth it, that I deserved better, but I just can't get you out of my heart. No matter how hard I try, it just doesn't work. I can't date anyone or even give my heart away because it still belongs to you. And you know what? It's not fair!! You hurt me like no one else could and it was because I opened my heart to you. Everyone I ever really opened up to hurt me or didn't love me enough to stick around, my parents, you, Peyton. Am I that terrible of a person to deserve this? Thank god Jamie, Nate and Haley are nothing like you because they are the only family I have, they are my life."

"Brooke, I am so sorry. I never thought that you would blame yourself for all this. I never meant to hurt you."

"OH so you thought that sleeping with Peyton for the 2nd time while we were dating and I thought I was carrying your baby wouldn't hurt me!?!?! You're unbelievable!" Brooke interrupted but was mad at herself for it because she let her biggest secret slip out during her angry rant.

"My god, Brooke that's not what I meant…WHAT!? When….what baby?"

"I took a test the day that you decided to go sleep around instead of coming home and it was positive. But don't worry, it was a messed up test. It kinda got me thinking that if I was pregnant that it wouldn't be so bad because we were in love, I would finally have the family I never had, and we were going to be together forever, at least I thought we would. Then I found out how wrong I really was and I was relieved that my baby wouldn't have to feel the heartache that I felt because of its dad." She stopped there, before she told him how she spent hours crying to Haley when she found out and how she cried at the doctor's office, because she had gotten herself excited about having Lucas' baby. She left out the details about how broken she was because of him and still is. She wouldn't let him see that side of her.

"Brooke, I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine. I wish I could take it all back I regret it everyday I can't see you, can't touch you, can't kiss you, can't be with you, and lay next to you. You were my whole world and I threw it away because I was stupid and drunk. It was never you're fault. You are too good for me I don't deserve you. You were always good enough." He didn't know how else to tell her what he was feeling so he showed her in the only way he knew how: he cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her with all the feeling and passion he's had for her over the last four years.

There they were standing on the beautifully decorated sparkling porch with the snow falling softly around them. It was like a scene from a romantic movie, until Brooke pushed Luke away.

"Lucas, you cant just kiss me and think that we can just be okay again."

"Brooke, you said so yourself, you're heart is still with me, just like mine is with you. People who are meant to be together will find their way in the end. I believe we are meant to be and if you give me a chance I'll prove to you that I wont ever hurt you again. I love you too much to do that. I wont lose you again. I'll wait as long as you need me too, even if its forever."

"I'm not ready to forget yet, but I guess I could work on it. But this is your last chance broody. My heart cant handle anymore heartbreak."

"Brooke, thank you. It wont as long as I can help it."

"Let's go inside Broody, its freezing out here." She said, grabbing his hand and starting towards the door.

"Yeah let's go Cheery." He said with a smile across his face because she used her nickname for him. _We're making progress, I cant thank her enough. I wont screw it up this time._ He thought to himself.

What they didn't know was that a little blonde haired four year old had witnessed the kiss when he had come to get them for presents. What would happen now? Would everyone think they were back together? Were they back together? Or were they just being friends?

­­­­**A/N: As always please review!! Should I continue? What did you think? Let me know! Press that button please!! Reviews = love!**


End file.
